Do You Believix?
Winx Club: Do You Believix? is an online game at Nickelodeon website. How to Play Click "Play" after it finishes loading. If the player has played before, he/she will continue from where the game was left off, but if he/she has not played before or not in a long time, Bloom will welcome the player. When that is done she will ask to meet Tecna, Stella and Flora. The player should try each of their mini-games. Instructions will be given, but there are also the mini-game instructions for all games below: Tecna Tecna's mini-game is a battery filling quest. The batteries must be filled by matching three in a row or more of the shape in the color of the battery that needs to be filled. When all required batteries are filled the game is over. Larger matches such as four shapes instead of three will fill the battery faster. Stella Stella's mini-game is a dress up game. The player can dress up Stella any way he/she wants. Later, Stella will ask for help with outfits. That will add votes to the game. A certain number of votes must must be earned in order to win later on, but before that it is just taking pictures and making outfits. Flora Flora's mini-game is a gardening game. The plants' requests must be filled by clicking them with the watering can or fertilizer bags. There are three types of fruits and three types of flowers in the colors of pink, yellow and blue. The flowers grow better in the three darker plots and are easier to care for, but the fruits grow best in the five lighter plots and are harder to care for. When all required fruits and flowers are picked, the game is finished. If no request from a plant is missed an extra large fruit or flower known as a Special Plant will appear. The three above-mentioned mini-games must be played many times in order for Musa's, Aisha's and Roxy's mini-games to be available. Musa Musa's mini-game is a music game. She will teach the player how to play a guitar by pressing and sometimes holding the keys A, S and D when the colored star comes up. Later keys F and G will be added. A certain amount of accuracy is needed to win. Aisha Aisha's mini-game is a potion game. She teaches the player how to make a potion. This can be done by taking the essences (bottles in the top shelf) and dusts (pouches in the middle shelf) and putting them in the vials on the bottom shelf. Later on Special Potions will have to be made by doing the same thing, but the player must be really exact for it to work. How much to put in is measured in "parts". One part is one square filled up when the player pours in the essence or dust. These squares will appear like the marks on a measuring cup and will only appear when the player is pouring an essence or dust. Roxy Roxy's mini-game is a fairy pet caring game. She gives the player a fairy pet, Goldie, and helps him/her taking care of it by having the player press the star, crescent, heart and diamond buttons in a particular order until all the circles with pictures in them (cupcake, scrub brush, pillow and z's, beach ball) have a green circle around. Goldie is a bit similar to a koala. Trivia *Bloom does not have a game, she just briefs and talks. External Links Click here to play. Gallery index6.jpg|Flora's Secret Garden index7.jpg|Musa's Music Room index4.jpg|Stella's Fashion Room index2.jpg index3.jpg|Tecna's Technology Room index5.jpg|Roxy's Fairy Pet Room Category:Games Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Nickelodeon Category:Believix Category:Media Category:Winx Club Category:Bloom Category:Stella Category:Flora Category:Musa Category:Tecna Category:Aisha Category:Roxy Category:Online Games